HB 54
Bill Information House Bill 54: AN ACT relating to emergency personnel. Primary sponsor: D. Schamore Other sponsors: L. Belcher, R. Bunch, L. Clark, M. Denham, J. Greer, D. Hale, R. Heath, D. Horlander, K. King, M. King,D. Mayfield, T. McKee, M. Meredith, R. Meyer, C. Miller, T. Mills, R. Nelson, B. Rowland, R. Smart, F. Steele, T. Thompson, J. Tipton, J. York Date introduced: January 5 Final resolution: referred to Senate State & Local Government committee. What does it do? Changes statutes regarding death benefits for EMS workers. The bill would allow families of EMS workers killed in the line of duty to receive lump-sum death benefits and would exempt them from matriculation/tuition fees at in-state university/college. It also would change statute to allow spouses or children of permanently and totally disabled EMS providers to be exempt from matriculation and tuition fees. The Herald-Leader article linked below provides some details about the situation at the time of the bill's introduction. This specific bill would change state laws so that survivors of state-employed EMS workers would receive a one-time $80,000 death benefit—however, it does not include private EMS companies contracted by the state, which Schamore commented was something he hoped could be accomplished in the future but perhaps not right away because the "price tag" associated could hold the bill back. Notably, the benefit would be given to families on top of a federal death benefit of roughly $339,000, according to a representative from the Louisville organization Supporting Heroes. What are the politics? According to the Herald-Leader article referenced below, similar legislation has been introduced in the past. A recent passing, however, brought new light to the issue—in 2015, Jessamine County EMS worker John Mackey was killed by a car in Nicholasville, igniting new support for the legislation. His wife Janine, a paramedic, supported the bill in Frankfort. Support The bill received overwhelming bipartisan support as it progressed during the session. Many felt that the bill was simply an adjustment to provide for equity that according to Mackey's father (via the Central Kentucky News) was "long overdue." As quoted in the Herald-Leader, Janine Mackey stated in testimony: "In this line of work, we're right beside the firefighters. We're right beside the police officers...and yet...what we do isn't worthy of the benefits." A 2015 USA Today report cited in the Herald-Leader found that although families already do receive the $339,000 from the federal government, it can take several years for the money to reach them. The hope associated with this bill would be that money would reach families faster. Budget concerns were not a large issue for this bill as the need to distribute these benefits are rare. Opposition The bill received virtually no opposition. Although this specific bill did not become law and stopped in the Senate State and Local Government Committee, a very similar Senate Bill (43) was signed into law. The primary difference between HB 54 and SB 43, titled the John Mackey Memorial Act, is that Senate Bill 43 passed with an amendment including "individuals employed directly by, or volunteering directly for, a local government or certain ambulance and fire districts" for EMS services. In contrast, as stated above, HB 54 only accounted for state-employed EMS workers. Senate Bill 43 was passed on February 3rd, 2016. Major changes during process No significantly bill-altering changes were made during the process. House Committee Substitute 1 , presented to the floor during the bill's first reading on January 27th, introduced a change that would benefit the Mackey family by making the bill retroactive to June 30, 2015. It also changed the title of the bill to the John Mackey Act. House Floor Amendment 1, filed on January 28th, expanded the bill's scope to include "any member of a local emergency management agency" created under state law and defined the term "emergency management personnel" to include the same group of people. It also included a procedural requirement that the Division of Emergency Management be directed to create administrative regulations regarding the distribution of these benefits. House Floor Amendment 2 simply amended the title to "an act relating to emergency personnel." It had previously been "an act relating to emergency medical services." Media coverage Because of the considerable effects this bill would have on families of EMS workers, it generated considerable press on the local and state level. A few articles related to the issue are listed below: * Lexington Herald-Leader article * WDRB segment * Central Kentucky News/Jessamine Journal Back to House Local Government Back to 2016 Legislative Session Back to Home Page